


Wish come true

by theprinceofbrokenhearts



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Genderqueer Character, Other, fwp (fluff without plot)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3170342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprinceofbrokenhearts/pseuds/theprinceofbrokenhearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mundee and Juni have a night to themselves, and spend it relaxing and watching the stars. Something catches the Australians eye that makes both of their nights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish come true

**Author's Note:**

> This is still super self indulgent. I made a playlist for this pair, and decided to write this while listening to it.

The fire burned away, flickering to illuminate the ground around the pair. They were seated just inside a tent, their eyes directed up at the sky. Juni was relaxed against Mundee, enjoying the feeling of safety that being in the taller mercs arms always brought them. They looked up at him, cocking their head and giving a little smile. Mundee chuckled, leaning down to press a gentle kiss to the firebugs lips. Juni kissed back slowly, sighing softly as the kiss was broken. 

Mundee gave a quiet sigh, running his hands over his lovers torso lazily before something caught his eye. "Juni! Didja see that? There was a shootin' star." he said, pointing up into the sky. The pyro looked up, shaking their head and giving a little huff of disappointment. Mundee frowned, before watching the other perk up. He looked up to where they were looking, seeing a few more streaks of light decorating the sky. His little firebug seemed beyond excited, bouncing in his lap and closing their eyes tight and murmuring something under their breath. 

The assassin gave a little grin, nuzzling into Juni's neck gently as the other made their wish. He pressed kisses along the tender skin, making a wish of his own in his head. Juni gave a happy sigh, tilting their head as they opened their eyes. 

"Mmn, Mundee~ Did you make a wish?" they questioned, snuggling back into the other as their neck was peppered in kisses. He hummed an affirmative response, not stopping with the kisses along the shorter mercs neck. Juni wiggled a little, giggling softly. "You're not gonna tell me what is was, are you?" they asked, moving a hand up to muss Mundee's hair affectionately. 

He slowly pulled away from the others neck, shaking his head and giving a smirk. "You're the one who's always sayin' it won't come true if I do! So, nope, you ain't findin' out. Sorry, little firefly." he chuckled, moving to press a kiss to the others lips. Juni kissed back wholeheartedly, humming into the kiss happily.

"Fine, you don't have to tell me. I made a wish, too." they said as the kiss was broken, looking up at the other with big green eyes. Mundee ruffled his lovers hair, nodding.

"I guessed as much, love, and I'm also gonna guess I don't get to know yours, either?" he wondered aloud, giving a cocky little grin to the other with wink. Juni shook their head, making a motion of zipping their lips shut. Mundee chuckled, rolling his eyes a little. "Course not, cuz then it wouldn't come true." he finished, wrapping his arms around his partner. 

Juni giggled, turning around in the others lap to straddle him. They pressed a long kiss to Mundee's lips, draping their arms over his shoulders. He deepened the kiss a bit, moving his hands down to the firebugs hips to pull them closer to him. They sucked on the others bottom lip, pressing as close as they could to their lover. Mundee broke the kiss, pressing gentle kisses to their neck. 

"I love you..." Juni blurted, averting their eyes towards the ground as a bright blush spread across their face. They knew this was no place to find love, that admitting such a thing could very well ruin what the two of them had going already. They weren't even sure what prompted them to say it, but something had, and now they had to deal with it.

Mundee raised an eyebrow, carefully observing the other as they stared at the ground. They seemed nervous. Sure, he could understand why. The two of them hadn't really talked about what all of this was, if it even really had anything to do with feelings for both of them. He hadn't really thought about it much, but he supposed, he really did love the younger merc. 

"I love you, too, Junibug." he affirmed, moving a hand to tilt the others head up at him, pressing a soft kiss to their lips. 

They didn't have to figure out exactly what they were right then, and that was probably for the best. The kiss continued for a moment, before the pyro broke it, burying their face in the others in the others chest and giving a giggle. Mundee raised his eyebrow, looking down at the other. "What is it, mate?" He asked, running a hand through Junis hair gently. 

Juni looked up at him smile on their face. "...Thank you." they purred, nuzzling into his hand. Mundee gave them a questioning look, silently prompting them to tell him why he was being thanked. They blinked a couple of times, hiding their face in his shoulder and muttering against his skin, "You made my wish come true..." 

The Aussie smiled, wrapping his arms around the merc in his lap and holding them tight. No words came to his mind to reply, so he just held the other close, stroking along their sides affectionately. 

The two of them spent the rest of the night watching the stars as the fire slowly died down, curled up inside their tent. Sleep fell upon them both in time, limbs in a tangled mess. It was the best nights sleep they both had in a very long time.


End file.
